Peace and Quiet
'Peace and Quiet '''is the first episode of the first season of the American animated television series ''Garfield and Friends. In it, Garfield attempts to take a nap to make up for the hours he lost watching TV all night, but is continually interrupted by Binky the Clown, who has convinced himself that the Arbuckle residence is the home of a Ms. Edna Fogerty. It aired on September 17, 1988, and was directed by John Walker, Steve Clark and John Sparey, who would all go on to direct many other episodes in the series. Cast * Garfield - Lorenzo Music (debut) * Jon - Adriano Castillo (debut) * Odie - Gregg Berger (debut) * Binky - Thom Huge (debut) Synopsis The episode opens to Odie licking Jon's face, causing him to wake up from his sleep. As Jon wakes up, he hears the TV, causing him to realize that he forgot to tell Garfield to go to bed. As he rushes towards the living room, he sees that Garfield is still watching TV, and the 14-hour documentary he was watching, "Our Friend the Coat-hanger" is just ending. As soon as the teaser for their 16-hour documentary, "Cotton Swabs: A Blessing or a Curse?" ends, Garfield collapses on the armchair in exhaustion. Jon picks up Garfield and brings him to his room to sleep, and he turns off the TV just as an advertisement for Binky the Clown's birthday service comes on. Jon and Odie then leave to shop for groceries, in order to give Garfield a good rest. However, just as they leave, and Garfield settles in for a good nap, a loud metallic banging sounds, rudely waking up Garfield. He tries to block it out with a pillow over his head, but to no avail. Having noticed it coming from the faucet dripping water onto a frying pan, Garfield gets up and plugs the faucet with a cork, silencing it. Unfortunately, just as he settles in once more, Binky the Clown shows up, playing some obnoxious loud music from the organ in his car. Binky gets out of his car and approaches the Arbuckle home, and Garfield slams the door shut in surprise and annoyance. Binky slams on the door anyway, and Garfield opens it. Binky asks him if the house of the home of a "Ms. Edna Fogerty", to which Garfield replies "no". Binky loudly exclaims that he's there to wish her a happy 97th birthday. Still not convinced, Binky bursts into his Happy Birthday song. Garfield slams the door shut, but Binky sneaks into the house via an open window. Garfield throws the clown back out the window, slamming and locking the window shut. Binky continues his quest, saying, "I have to finish my birthday special! I've got another house to do after this!" It is at this point in the episode that Binky's pranks get slightly more malicious. He then sneaks in through the chimney, dressed up in a Santa Claus costume. He gives Garfield a wrapped up box, with a label stating, "WARNING: SPLUT ENCLOSED". Garfield wonders what a "splut" is, but he soon finds out. After opening the package, a cream pie smacks him in the face. Feigning an apology, Binky then hands Garfield a box of chocolate candies. As soon as Garfield eats one, Binky tells him that the candies were chocolate covered tobacco peppers. Garfield sprints madly towards the kitchen, heading toward the sink. However, Garfield breaks off the faucet head as he pulls on it in desperation. Binky gets knocked out of the house by the powerful spray, and Garfield locks the door behind him. Binky then slams his fists on the door, until Garfield dressed as an old lady answers. Binky, taking Garfield's guise for the actual Mrs. Fogerty, sings "her" his Happy Birthday song. He hands "her" two armfuls of presents, and walks away. Just as Garfield settles in, Jon and Odie return with presents, saying that it's Garfield's birthday, and Garfield is in shock that he forgot his birthday. Jon then tells Garfield that he arranged for Binky to come and wish him a happy birthday. As Binky sprints into the house, Garfield screams in terror, running out of the house on all fours. He then begins a traveling montage onto a plateau. As soon as he arrives, he settles in for some rest. Except Binky was already there. Binky then begins his birthday song, to Garfield's horror. Release This episode is in Garfield and Friends: Volume One DVD box set, and can also be viewed on Netflix and Youtube. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes